CONFÍA EN MÍ
by Diveny-Kyune
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, 16 años, en estos momentos se arrepiente de haber asistido a la cita con su padre, y quien no si al parecer en menos de media hora no solo había conseguido pareja, sino que ya esta comprometido con él. Esta es la historia de como un par de chicos encuentran el amor en una extraña situación y en las que se verán envueltos por haber aceptado participar en ello.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

CAPÍTULO 1

-MALDICIÓN, llego tarde!- un chico rubio de no más de 16 años, con ojos azules de un color tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos, con largas pestañas y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, exclamó agitado y exhausto, no es que estuviera corriendo, de hecho venía en su motocicleta, a la cual quería mucho, tanto como comer ramen y eso ya era decir demasiado pues si por el fuera sería lo único que comería durante toda su vida, su moto era de un color entre azul marino y negro, con ligeros toques de naranja, se dirigía casi a toda velocidad hacia su casa pues Kurama lo había citado a las 8 en punto y ya eran pasada las 9.

-Es seguro que esta vez si me mata- murmuró entre dientes el pequeño doncel mientras caminaba hacia la puerta del despacho de su padre.

¿Que si estaba asustado? por supuesto que no estaba asustado, ni mucho menos, ESTABA ATERRADO, nadie mejor que él y la gente que trabaja para su padre sabían cómo se ponía ante estas situaciones, la última vez que paso algo así... solo... digamos que no fue bonito, de hecho cuando preguntó que fue de él le dijeron que era clasificado y bueno, la decisión más sensata fue dejarlo por la paz, así que no siguió insistiendo.

-Joven amo, llega usted- no lo dejó terminar pues ya sabía lo que le iba a decir y en estos momentos no quería oírlo.

-lo se Iruka, no tienes que decírmelo, sé muy bien que llego tarde y que no salgo vivo de esta- decir eso en voz alta no mejoró mucho las cosas pero le ayudó un poco a calmarse- AAAAAHHHH que voy a hacer, moriré joven, guapo, sin haber amado y soltero- exclamo algo desolado el joven rubio.

-¿De qué está hablando?- preguntó Iruka confundido - yo solo iba a decirle que si no se apuraba a cambiarse se le haría tarde para la reunión con su padre-.

-ah era eso descuida- paso un momento y luego reaccionó- QUEEEE! COMO QUE SE ME HARÁ TARDE, PUES ¿QUE HORA ES?- preguntó el rubio a su mentor.

-Son las 9:30, y si no se apura a bañarse y cambiarse su padre se pondrá furioso y bueno, usted recuerda lo de la última vez así que apúrese, ya está listo su baño- dijo el joven doncel de no más de 23 años casi empujándolo hacia su habitación.

-Espera, COMO QUE SI NO ME APURO! YA SE ME HIZO TARDE- exclamó siendo introducido al baño y comenzando a despojarse de sus ropas- POR QUE TE RÍES, esto es serio- dijo haciendo un ligero puchero haciéndolo ver adorable y violable... sobre todo violable 7u7.

-¿Acaso no se ha dado cuenta de que su padre le ha engañado?- preguntó tratando de esconder su risa, cosa que no logró hacer muy bien que digamos.

-Estas queriendo decir que- guardó un momento de silencio mientras cambiaba su expresión de enfuruñado a pensativo y luego a enfadado- ESE MALDITO PADRE DE MIERDA ME HA ENGAÑADO DATTEBAYO!- explotó el pequeño doncel.

-Tranquilo- dijo Iruka temiendo que su joven amo cometiera una locura- míralo por el lado positivo, así ya no tendrás que sufrir por llegar tarde- al terminar de decir esto el joven se calmó y decidió dejarlo así, apurándose a bañar y cambiarse para no demorarse he ir con su padre.

-Parece que mi plan funcionó Iruka, - dijo sonriente Kurama en tono triunfal, mientras recibía un acentimiento por parte de Iruka y una mirada fulminante por parte del joven hacia ambos.

-Así que sabías de esto- le recriminó en voz baja a Iruka.

-Lo siento joven amo, pero su padre dijo que si no hacia esto nunca llegaría a tiempo, y mire que yo le había dicho que citarlo dos horas antes era demasiado, pero tal parece que me equivoqué- le susurró el joven mayordomo mientras él resignado se dirigía a presentarse a las visitas, las cuales se fijó que tenía desde que llegó al salón.

-Hola, mi nombre es Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki- hizo un gesto de cortesía, pues no por nada fue bien educado por su padre, hacia la familia, si familia, pues eran dos jóvenes, un señor y una señora, de los cuales tres tenían anillo en el dedo anular izquierdo así que suponía estaban casados.

-Oh mucho gusto joven, mi nombre es Fukaku Uchiha, ella es mi esposa Mikoto, y mis dos hijos Itachi y Sasuke- respondió algo animado el señor Uchiha a Naruto, quien le respondió con una sonrisa y al sentarse se dio cuenta que el menor de los Uchiha no dejaba de mirarlo, lo cual hizo que se sintiera algo nervioso, pero lo supo disimular muy bien.

-Bueno, ya que nos hemos presentado es hora de hablar sobre la razón por la cual estamos aquí- dijo Kurama serio, captando la atención de todos, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera alerta, pues cuando su papá se ponía así es que era algo importante.

-Naruto, es sobre lo que ya te había comentado hace una semana- dijo hacia su hijo, a lo cual él lo miró algo confuso pero recuperando rápidamente se semblante tranquilo y despreocupado, aunque por dentro estuviera gritando- ya se ha decidido, y para poner fin a las posibles amenazas decidimos unirnos con los Uchiha, encontramos muchos candidatos pero ellos fueron la mejor opción.

-¿QUÉ? PERO, eso es, yo- el joven doncel estaba sin habla.

Su padre ya le había comentado que habían recibido amenazas por parte de sus rivales y enemigos. Si enemigos, pues además de ser una de las mejores empresas de música, eran muy conocidos por los bajos mundos, pues ellos mataban gente, no por dinero ni diversión, ellos eran muy selectivos al aceptar algún trabajo, desde matar a alguien hasta protegerlo.

Él ya había escuchado hablar sobre los Uchiha, eran igual que ellos, y si les traicionabas lo pagabas muy caro, haciéndote desear la muerte a lo que ellos te harían, y como lo sabía, pues... Una vez mientras caminaba por la casa escuchó a su padre hablar sobre con quien nunca se metería y ahí aparecieron ellos y bueno, de ahí se fue pues tenía hambre y quería comer ramen.

Pero volviendo al tema, su padre le había dicho sobre las amenazas y que algunas hablaban sobre secuestrarlo a él y violarlo, grabarlo y mandarle el video entre otras cosas no muy lindas, por lo que dijo que buscaría una solución y que en cuanto tomara una decisión se lo informaría.

-Padre, no me digas que...- dijo algo dudoso de su conclusión - CONTRATASTE A LOS UCHIHAS PARA MATAR A TODOS ELLOS - dijo muy serio haciendo que su padre le diera un zape en la cabeza.

-CLARO QUE NO! PARA ESO YO HUBIERA SIDO SUFICIENTE- dijo algo molesto y tratando de no gritar demasiado- TE CASARÁS CON UNO DE ELLOS -

-Aaaaaa... QUEEEE!- exclamó el joven rubio ahora ya no tan soltero que digamos, mientras que un azabache lo seguía mirando pensando en que ese joven era algo interesante y alegrándose de que pronto sería suyo.

 **Hola hola, yo otra vez con una historia sasunaru. De hecho esta fue la primera historia que escribí así que tal vez noten cambios de un capítulo a otro en cuestión a como narro y eso, pues uno avanza en la escritura. Espero que les guste.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

* * *

No podía creerlo, esto no estaba pasando, no definitivamente esto no estaba pasando... SE HABÍA TERMINADO MI RAMEN FAVORITO!, en definitiva hoy no era mi día. Primero mi padre cree que soy tan impuntual que me cita dos horas antes SÓLO PARA LLEGAR A TIEMPO, digo se que la última vez llegue cuando todos ya estaban borrachos y cantando cosas sin sentido a mi fiesta de graduación, pero digo... que tan tarde es llegar 3 horas y media después, A TODO EL MUNDO LE PASA no?

Pero eso no es todo, resulta que Iruka era su cómplice, haaa pero bueno, AH cierto y que me casare con el Uchiha...

DIOS MIO ME VOY A CASAR!., ¿cómo habían dicho que se llamaba? ah si Sasuke, en serio, se ve que es de esos que se creen mejor que todos y que todo lo pueden solo porque tiene una cara bonita, y no solo su cara, se ve que su cuerpo esta bien... QUE RAYOS ESTOY DICIENDO, no en definitiva me afectó mucho no tener mi ramen, solo espero que Iruka no tarde mucho.

-Que estas haciendo- hablando del rey de roma.

-No tengo por que darte explicaciones- si eso, hay que ser serios y mostrar que no se consigue todo solo por el aspecto- además ¿qué haces aquí? ¿no deberías estar allá adentro?-

-Seras dobe, me aburrí porque están viendo lo de los beneficios de la unión y eso, así que mejor me salí, por cierto te ves bien vestido así- dijo eso último acercándose, demasiado para mi gusto - ya quiero verte sin eso puesto- me susurró en el oído a lo cual me alejé algo sonrojado.

-N-NO DIGAS ESO TEME- que se cree, que solo por que nos emparejaron, tiene una cara bonita y un cuerpo que... CONCÉNTRATE... en que estaba, ah si, ¿lo voy a dejar que me trate como quiera? pues no, a otras personas podrá hacer eso pero a mi no.

-Naruto~ traje tu ramen- afortunadamente llegó Iruka, pues Sasuke ya había comenzado a acercarse de nuevo-compré bastante para después, ah y... lo siento yo, no quería interrumpir.

-N-no es lo que crees- dije soltando el agarre de Sasuke y corriendo al lado de Iruka- mejor comienza a preparar mi ramen siii~~ es que y a tengo mucha hambre- dije haciendo un puchero, el cual deshice al sentir una mirada sobre mi.

-Está bien, pero yo les hablo, al parecer sus padres los buscan- nos informó a lo que nos dirigimos hacia el despacho

-Oh! aquí estan- dijo mi padre al lado de el señor y la señora Uchiha- los tres estuvimos hablando y nos pareció que lo mejor sería que se conocieran un poco y convivieran más antes de casarse- valla ¿no podría ser mejor no casarnos y ya?, pero bueno es su decisión y si con esto no le causo más problemas por mi está bien.

-Como sea, por mi está bien- se adelantó en contestar Sasuke, aunque la verdad creí que se iba a negar...

-¿Y tu Naruto?-

-Si es lo que quieren- antes de poder decir otra cosa Mikoto-san se adelantó a todos.

-GENIAL, espero que pronto se lleven bien, ya quiero ver a mis nietos- QUE! ¿NIETOS? esta mujer está loca!, me acabo de enterar que me voy a casar, no hay ramen, mi prometido es un pervertido el cual se me quería tirar encima hace apenas unos minutos y YA LE ESTÁ DANDO IDEAS- por ahora no claro esta, pero si mas adelante- dijo sintiendo las miradas de mi padre y la mía, que más que nada estaba muy sonrojado- Naruto-kun ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?-

Haa espero no me diga algo como que si ocurre un accidente y nos adelantamos igual estaría feliz porque, bueno no es muy cómodo que digamos hablar de eso.

-Dígame Mikoto-san- le dije cuando salimos al jardín- de que quería hablar-

-Primero, no me tomes a mal el comentario de hace rato querido, es solo que me emocioné un poco, no había visto a Sasuke tan interesado en alguien y estoy muy feliz de que sea alguien tan lindo y educado como tu- ¿enserio? valla.. eso si no me lo esperaba

-No se preocupe Mikoto-san- dije algo rojo por el cumplido- yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo por llevarme bien con su hijo, por cierto, ya no vi a Itachi-san-

-Ah si, el se disculpa pero al parecer tuvo que encargarse de algo, ya sabes como es esto- si que lo se Mikoto-san créame lo se.

-Entiendo, espero no halla sido algo grave-

-No te preocupes, seguro estará bien- me dijo a lo cual le respondí sonriendo.

Ese dobe, se logró escapar cuando estaba apunto de robarle un beso, y algo mas...

-Oh! aquí estan- dijo el padre de mi lindo zorrito, si porque es MIO desde que lo vi ese día... bueno regresando al tema, nos dijo Kurama-san al lado de mis padres- los tres estuvimos hablando y nos pareció que lo mejor sería que se conocieran un poco y convivieran más antes de casarse- eso me parece bien, así podre tener más tiempo a mi dobe.

-Como sea, por mi está bien- trate de sonar calmado pero enserio estaba feliz, ¿POR QUE ESTOY TAN FELIZ? ah ya se, lo quiero.

-¿y tu naruto?-

-si es lo que quieren- GENIAL! espero y ya no hallan más interrupciones a la otra que quiera besarle.

-GENIAL, espero que pronto se lleven bien, ya quiero ver a mis nietos- ESO MADRE TU SI SABES, snif* sabía que me entenderías - por ahora no claro esta, pero si mas adelante- valla creo que el padre de Naruto, aunque halla sugerido esto, cela un poco a su hijo... dios SE VE TAN VIOLABLE CON ESE SONROJO, y luego me preguntan ¿por qué lo acorralé en la cocina? el solo imaginarlo desnudo abajo de mi todo sonrojado yo asjhgljgajsh mejor no sigo o tendré un problemita aparte de un sangrado nasal- Naruto-kun ¿podrías acompañarme un rato?- bueno espero no se tarden mucho, ya quiero quedar con el dobe para ir a algún lado y poder vio.. cof* conocerlo mas, si eso.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**Hola hola. Aquí otro capítulo.**

 **Respuestas a sus reviews:**

Nadeshiko Xyori: **Gracias, no quiero que sea toda seriedad así que habrán algunos roces y todo. / si es un pervertido, pero qué pareja yaoi no tiene uno?**

Diane-chan 16: **Todo buen seme debe defender a su uke xD / jajaja los matapasiones andan cerca 7u7**

Goten Trunks5: **jajaja tienes toda la razón.**

Guest: **Gracias por comentar, tienes razón con lo de la ortografía y la verdad he mejorado con el tiempo a como escribo los primeros capítulos. Ahora no tengo mucho tiempo disponible por lo que no he revisado los primeros capítulos, además de que sólo yo estoy con la estructura y la edición y todo. Apenas estoy entendiendo bien como funciona esta páginapor lo que ni siquiera se bien que son los betas o algo así. Por eo también pido disculpas por las faltad de ortografía.**

 _ **De aquí en más sólo narrará Naruto a menos que enserio sea necesario cambiar.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

-Haaaa, como odio los lunes- por si no lo sabían es el único día de la semana en el que siento las desveladas por tanto leer y ver anime, en sí ese no es el problema, sino todos los días sería los mismo, el problema es que los domingos por la noche hay una partida online entre usuarios, donde tratamos de obtener nuevos logros y hazañas, y bueno para rematar es el ÚNICO DÍA que entro a las 7, así que en total duermo... nada.

Cursamos el segundo año de preparatoria, si el segundo, pues no por ser el sucesor de Kurama voy a estar de vago si estudiar ni nada eso nunca, es como siempre digo , si vas a hacer algo hazlo bien, sino no lo hagas.

-Deja de quejarte dobe- si, es Sasuke, que ¿por qué vamos juntos a la escuela? es por la MARAVILLOSA idea de Mikoto (noten el sarcasmo), pues según ella así conviviremos más, IMAGINENSE, Sasuke va a asistir mi escuela- bien te había dicho Kurama-san que no te desvelaras tanto...- bla bla bla, en serio que es ¿MI MADRE? pero bueno, si por mi fuera me hubiera quedado dormido hasta más tarde... pero mi instinto de supervivencia me dijo que me levantara así que eso hice, de solo pensar en lo que el pervertido que tengo al lado me hubiera hecho me da escalofríos.

-Si si como sea, no era necesario que tu me levantaras, bien podría haber llegado tade- y es que cuando me levanté vi que estaba sobre mi y me había jalado la cobija, cerca, demasiado cerca de mi cara- ¿sigues enojado porque te lancé al piso?-

-Aún no se por que reaccionaste así, solo quería ayudar a cambiarte- si claro, a otro perro con ese hueso.

-¿Y de paso violarme no?-

-CLARO! ¿por qué no?- dijo haciendo cara de inocente, este tipo en serio quiere sacarme de quicio.

-Como sea mejor apúrate a manejar sino me habré levantado temprano por nada-

-NARUTOOOO~~~- rayos, ¿no podía dejarme en paz al menos un día?- no me ignores, que cruel eres- dijo pegándose demasiado a mi y haciendo que a cierta personita lo rodeara un aura amenazadora la cual no prometía nada bueno.

-Suéltame Sai, sino llegaremos tarde a clase- el es Sai mi amigo y acosador personal, también quiere violarme, pero es un amigo a fin de cuentas.

-oye tu, suéltalo si no quieres morir- antes de que Sai respondiera cualquier cosa y comenzara la tercera guerra mundial me solté y comencé a jalar a Sasuke.

-Mejor entremos a clase o el profesor nos regañará- "aunque de hecho el es quien siempre llega tarde" dije para mis adentros ya algo cansado.

-Pero Naruto, dijo mi madre que primero fuéramos con el director, que nuestros padres estarían esperando y- ¿QUÉ!? no lo dejé terminar de hablar, en ese momento ya no íbamos apurados, yo iba casi volando mientras arrastraba a Sasuke a la dirección.

-POR QUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES TEME- le grité mientras nos aproximamos a la puerta de la dirección- lamentamos llegar tarde- dijimos jadeando por el esfuerzo.

-Te lo dije-

-jajajaja tenías razón-

¿He? por qué mi padre se esta riendo acaso... -NO ME TOMES EL PELO MALDITO PADRE SINVERGÜENZA- le grité cuando me di cuenta de lo ocurrido.

-JAJAJAJAJA- estallaron en carcajadas no solo mi padre y Fugaku-san, sino tambíen ero-senil, Sakuke y yo no hicimos más que mirarlos mal.

-Entonces que quieren, hablen de una ves- dijo al final Sasuke con el seño fruncido.

-Les vamos a dar indicaciones sobre su nuevo horario y demás- dijo por fin mi padre cuando logró calmarse- ambos estarán en la clase A y- lo interrumpí algo sorprendido.

-Pero si yo y atengo mi horario y ya escogí mi extracurricular- no me digan que planean meterme en todo con Sasuke.

-Eso lo sabemos, y creemos que no es justo modificar tu horario a estas alturas, pero Sasuke estará en tu clase-NOOOOO, y yo que creí que solo tendría que soportar a un pervertido durante el receso y al salir de clases. Ahora serán dos... en definitiva debí haber hecho algo muy malo en mi otra vida.

-¿Podría escoger yo mi extracurricular?- valla, hasta que dice algo sensato.

-Está bien..-y de ahí comenzaron a decir que Sasuke y yo viviríamos en un departamento y que en el transcurso del día mandarían nuestro equipaje, DIOS ¿TANTO LES URGE QUE NOS VALLAMOS?, snif* y yo que pensé que mi papá aún no quería que dejara de ser virgen- pero si le haces algo malo a Naruto me la pagarás Sasuke- sabía que no debía perder las esperanzas.

-Bueno, lo mejor será que los muchachos se vallan a clase - dijo ero-senil quien me guiñó un ojo al salir a lo cual me sonrojé, pues nos tocaba planificación familiar.

\- Muy bien todos guarden silencio, el es Sasuke Uchiha y a partir de hoy estará en esta clase, por favor presentate- dijo Kakashi-sensei dando pase a Sasuke mientras yo me sentaba en mi lugar al final de la fila y escuché muchos murmullos y muchos KYAA QUE LINDO, JA jódanse el es mio y... que rayos..

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, vengo de aquí de Tokyo- dijo como si nada, pero luego volteó a verme, o no, esto no va a ser bueno- y si alguien llega a acercarse de más a MI NARUTO no verán la luz del día- dijo muy serio a lo que se hizo más bullicio y, si no todos, la mayoría volteó a verme, desviando yo la mirada rojo a más no poder.

-Silencio todos, bueno Sasuke-kun siéntate..- Kakashi ya no siguió hablando pues Sasuke ya venia directo hacia mi y se sentó detrás.

-Espero cuides bien de mi dobe- dijo en mi oido, haciendo que me pusiera más rojo que antes y se oyera más ruido.

-Este será un largo día- suspire tratando de prestar atención a la pizarra.

Sabía que no me convenía tener a mi padrino de director, cuando lo supe me dio mala espina y ya veo por que era. Ahora en serío creo que estos hombres son fundashisy Mikoto-san una fujoshi y solo quieren ver al mundo arder.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

-Deja de poner esa cara, ya sé que querías estar con Naruto pero al menos disimula, pareciera que odias estar aquí-

-Odio estar aquí- dijo Sasuke cortante- en estos momentos podría estar seduciendo a MI Naruto-

-Te gusta mucho ¿verdad?- le preguntó Kiba en tono de burla, ya que antes su amigo solía burlarse de eso.

-P-por supuesto que si- les contesto algo sonrojado y mirando hacia otro lado, a lo que sus compañeros de equipo comenzaron a reír.

-D-DEJEN DE REÍRSE IDIOTAS, no es gracioso-

-P-pero Sasuke, jajaja hubieras visto visto la expresión que pusiste al decirlo-

Solo se podía ver a Sasuke con una vena en la frente ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, si esos tipos no fueran sus amigos ya los habría matado.

-Está bien, calmémonos todos sino nos torturarán lentamente- dijo al fin Shikamaru cuando sintió que su vida corría peligro- esto es muy problemático, pero mejor terminemos el trabajo o si no en vez de morir a manos de Sasuke quien nos matará serán las chicas y Naruto por no haberlo hecho- en ese momento recordaron lo que ocurrió en la escuela y les recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda.

~~~ Flash Back ~~~

-Naruto- le hablaron Sakura, Ino y Hinata al rubio y este fue con ellas todo ante la atenta mirada del azabache- oye, ¿quien es ese chico tan guapo que se sienta atrás de ti? ¿como lo conoces? ¿que clase de relación tienen?- lo comenzaron a bombardear con preguntas, Naruto ya se estaba cansando así que las interrumpió.

-No quiero sonar grosero pero eso no les importa- les dijo serio, lo que sorprendió a las chicas y algunos de los presentes que se acercaron para así escuchar de que hablaban- además ¿para qué quieren saberlo? si... si ya tiene pareja- eso último lo dijo casi en un susurro un poco rojo y desviando la mirada lo que hizo gritar a un par de sus compañeras.

-KYAAA YAOI y mira seguro él es el uke- dijo una de ellas señalando a Naruto haciendo que este se sonrojara mucho pues el ya sabía que era yaoi y que significaba uke, tanto Hinata como Ten Ten quien había ido a su salon como de costumbre se miraron y comenzaron a reír y asentir hacia lo que habían dicho aquellas chicas pero se contuvieron al sentir la mirada asesina de Naruto.

Sasuke estaba igual o peor, pues a su alrededor habían fans, tanto de Naruto como de él, así es, su primer día y ya tiene fans, ambos al ver la situación del otro hicieron un acuerdo silencioso y entre ellos se libraron diciendo que tenían hambre y querían comer.

Gran error, pues como lo hicieron casi simultáneamente y se dirigieron hacia la puerta todos los siguieron y comenzaron a hacer más preguntas. Ya hartos los dos, comenzaron a correr.

Y así se la pasaron durante el receso y los descansos, huyendo y escondiéndose. Al final de las clases, mientras se dirigían hacia la salida sus amigos los encontraron pidiendo respuestas y bueno, tuvieron que contarles sobre su compromiso y valla reacción que tuvieron, no es que se hubieran asqueado ni nada pero pues hicieron mucho alboroto y Naruto ya no estaba de humor para esto así que al final explotó.

-¡YA BASTA!- dijo-gritó cuando comenzaron a molestar a Sasuke sobre eso, pues aunque aún no lo viera como pareja, lo respetaba y lo quería- SI NO SE CALLAN HARÉ QUE TODOS Y CADA UNO DE USTEDES HUBIERA PREFERIDO HABER ENOJADO A MI PADRE DATTEBAYO- al decir eso todos se callaron pues Kurama era un santo al lado de un Naruto enojado.

-Chi-chicos mejor guarden silencio no lo hagan enojar más- dijo tímida Hinata, ella antes estuvo enamorada de Naruto pero con el tiempo se rindió, a pesar de eso aún así lo quería, más bien como un hermano menor y no quería verlo explotar así, y más por culpa de sus amigos.

-Si ya basta- la apoyaron las demás chicas, pues aunque no era la misma situación que Hinata era parecida.

Los chicos al ver como se estaba formado la situación decidieron hacer algo que casi nunca hacen, a excepción claro de Shikamaru y Sasuke, ellos pensaron una solución.

-O-okey lo sentimos- las chicas estaban por ceder pero Naruto no, el los haría sufrí.

-Está bien- dijo y todos se calmaron- pero... - esa no era buena señal, cuando el rubio sonreía así nunca NUNCA era buena señal- deberán hacer TODA la tarea que dejaron en equipo e individual- si, en definitiva Naruto era un monstruo- y también el de ellas, ya que fueron las únicas que me hicieron caso- dijo señalando a Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Ten Ten.

-Pe-pero eso es, ES MUCHO, NOS LLEVARÁ TODA LA SEMANA ACABARLO- iban a seguir replicando pero se contuvieron.

-Entonces deberán empezar de una ves- y se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a lo que sería su nueva casa- Sasuke- el aludido dio un respingo al oír su nombre- te lo dejaré pasar esta vez así que sólo harás lo del trabajo en equipo, no llegues tarde- y se fue.

~~~Fin del flash back~~~

-En serio, cuando pienso que tu vivirás con el te compadezco- dijo Chouji comiendo frituras- además no es justo, solo te dejó lo del trabajo en equipo-.

-No es que siempre sea así, de hecho la mayoría del tiempo es demasiado viola.. adorable, solo hay que ver que no se enoje, eso es todo- dijo recordando cosas sobre lo primero que dijo haciendo cara de idiota.

-Haaa será mejor que nos apuremos, no se ustedes pero yo no pienso morir aún- dijo Shikamaru y los demás asintieron.

-Te diste cuenta ¿no?- le dijo mientras tomaba un sorbo de café- tenemos que hacer algo-

-Si, por el bien de Sasuke tenemos que hacer que salga conmigo-

-JA estas loca si piensas que serás tu a la que escoja-

-¿Eso crees? entonces apostemos, quien lo logre decidirá que hacer con la otra-

-Trato hecho- y se estrecharon la mano.

-Espero que entiendan que es por su bien- dijo mirando hacia la ventana del café- hay que comenzar pronto para que no sea demasiado tarde-

-Si, hay que separar a Sasuke y Naruto, pero aún así yo ganaré- le contestó sonriendo mientras se dirigía pagar.

-Eso ya lo veremos-

-Lo encontramos, se encuentra en Tokyo ¿qué quiere que hagamos?-

-Nada por ahora, primero tengo que arreglar unos asuntos, aunque calculo que me llevará algo de tiempo así que solo vigila que no se valla de ahí, no hagan ningún otro movimiento hasta que yo termine y se los ordene-

-SI, así lo haremos mi lord-

-Ya quiero verte otra ves mocoso- dijo haciendo una sonrisa de lado y se dirigía a su cuarto- nos volveremos a ver en unos meses-


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**CAPITULO 5**

* * *

-Qué debo hacer- ha pasado más de un mes desde que vivo con el teme, sé que no lo conozco de mucho tiempo, y que de por sí es raro, pero últimamente lo está más de lo normal... además de que hoy en la tarde nos peleamos.

¿La razón?... que pasaba demasiado tiempo en la computadora y no le quería decir que es lo que hacía o buscaba, y es que si, últimamente hay un asunto que me está dejando inquieto.

Ahora que lo pienso bien fue algo tonto en realidad, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando con la cabeza fría y más con el mensaje que me llegó esta mañana, me descolocó un poco y ya me estaba hartando pues desde hace una semana que me llegan mensajes extraños, al principio empezaron algo... ¿inocentes?. Aunque fueron subiendo un poco de tono pero sin llegar a ser agresivos o perversos, claro dentro de lo que cabe, así que al principio le resté importancia.

Aunque el de ayer me extrañó un poco, pues este decía: "Es peligroso salir en las noches".

Pero que alguien que no conoces te mande mensajes es algo tan común, que no le das importancia... de hecho si, pues me ha pasado antes pero siempre se arregla, pues mi papá aunque no lo parezca me cuida mucho y siempre se da cuenta de estas cosas, pero nunca duraban más de un par de días.

"te ves muy bien con tu uniforme de educación física, como quisiera verte sin el" fue lo que decía el que me llegó esta mañana No había dejado mensajes que fueran directamente de la persona, y de hecho no habían parado, ya se había pasado más del tiempo que suele durar así que además de notar que ahora me seguía y decía ese tipo de cosas, descubrí que había eludido a mi papá, y eso solo significaba una cosa...

Nos conoce, sabe quienes somos en realidad y lo peor, sabe como evadirnos y ocultarse, eso fue lo que me dejó algo aturdido.

En este momento estaba sentado en el parque que esta cerca de la casa, es muy hermoso, hay varios arboles y un lago, me gusta mucho en esta época del año, pues no hace ni frió ni calor, y por esta hora ya casi no hay gente así que está muy tranquilo, en cuanto Sasuke y yo nos peleamos me salí sin decir nada y este lugar es perfecto para pensar.

-Que debo hacer, le digo o no- pues además de los mensajes, estos últimos días he sentido que alguien me vigila, pero la mayoría del tiempo es cuando estoy con Sasuke, no le había dicho nada para no preocuparle pues esas notas eran prácticamente inocentes e inofensivas, claro hasta la de hoy.

-SE LO DIRÉ- dije decidido.

Un par de semanas antes comencé a aceptar que me atrae el teme... está bien lo quiero, pero no estoy seguro de que sea igual con Sasuke, se que su mamá dijo que no se había portado así con alguien antes, pero bueno es su hijo así que es obvio que lo defienda, yo haría lo mismo.

Así que decidí no decir nasa de mis sentimientos hasta estar seguro, no solo de él... sino de mi.

-Ya es tarde, tengo que regresar- me hubiera gustado quedarme más tiempo, pero tengo hambre y no traje nada de comer- tendré que disculparme con el teme- se que no fue su culpa, pero me tomó desprevenido y enfadado.

Estaba regresando a casa cuando vi a Sasuke... lo vi besándose con una pu... una joven en una esquina, y lo peor era que.. que no la alejaba.

Dolía, en ese momento me dolía el pecho y mucho, sentí mis ojos arder, no pude más y me fui al departamento. Supongo que después de todo no era en serio cuando me decía que me quería.

Llegué y cerré la puerta, me dirigí a mi habitación y lloré, lloré por ser un estúpido, un idiota que creyó... creyó que podría llegar a algo verdadero con Sasuke.

Después de todo, quien querría a un monstruo que además puede concebir, pero sólo yo era el monstruo, pero no por ser doncel, porque conocía a donceles que no podrían parecer uno ni aunque quisieran, como Iruka...

¡IRUKA! si estuviera aquí me diría que no soy un monstruo, que sea positivo y que... que trate de creer.

-Supongo que podría intentarlo.. no, ¡LO HARÉ! NO ME DEJARÉ VENCER, si esa tipa cree que puede venir y querer bajarme a mi prometido-no-novio está mal NO POR NADA SOY NARUTO UZUMAKI, Y UN UZUMAKI NO SE RINDE- dije decidido y me dirigí hacia la sala a esperar al teme.

Primero le preguntaré por qué actúa tan raro, pues seguramente tiene que ver con lo que vi hace rato, aunque tengo la corazonada de que es por otra cosa.

-Ya son las 10:30 y aún no llega- en cuando venga le pediré disculpas y decirle lo de los mensajes- ya de paso donde estaba a estas horas- por supuesto que lo reñiré, ¿acaso cree que puede dejarme aquí preocupado esperando a que llegue? y también... que sea claro con lo que quiere conmigo, se que estoy siendo algo injusto pero no quiero salir lastimado, ya no más.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**CAPITULO 6**

-ÑAAM~~ que bien dormí, no me quiero levantar de la cama..- esperen.. ¿dormí? ¿cama? 

-Al fin despiertas dobe\- ¿qué? ¿despertar?- apresúrate se nos hará tarde- dicho esto se dirigió a la puerta de mi habitación. 

-Como es que- 

-No regresabas así que salí a buscarte, cuando me di cuenta de la hora regresé y te encontré dormido en el sillón así que te traje aquí- me dijo antes de preguntarle cualquier cosa- te espero abajo- 

-Pero si es sábado, quiero seguir durmiendo- dije volviéndome a acomodar. 

-¿No recuerdas que quedamos ir a comer con nuestros padres a las cuatro?- 

-... yo.. no...- 

-lo olvidaste verdad- lo dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta. 

-tal ves- le dije mirando hacia otro lado. 

-estoy haciendo el desayuno así que no tardes en bajar- 

Aunque vivamos juntos cada quien tiene su propio cuarto, a petición mía claro, después de todo necesito mi espacio, así que me levanté y me metí a bañar, me cambié y me dirigí a la mesa ya servida. 

-¿No me tocaba cocinar a mi hoy?- 

-Si, pero no quería levantarte, te veías muy adorable durmiendo- 

Lo que me agrada de Sasuke es que no siempre se comporta como un acosador pervertido, pero eso me preocupa, pues solo lo hace cuando no me ha dicho algo... algo malo, y es que suelo ser algo despistado aveces pero este tipo de cosas nunca se me pasan, además está lo que pasó ayer. 

Ahora que recuerdo, tengo que decirle eso y también preguntarle sobre... sobre esa, por que eso de que salió a buscarme por llegar tarde es mentira. No es que esté celoso ni nada, bueno si, estoy celoso, molesto, preocupado y triste. 

-Sasuke-dije captando su atención. 

Primero le preguntare donde estaba a ver si me dice la verdad por sí mismo. 

-¿Qué ocurre dobe?- dijo con una sonrisa de lado la cual se esfumó y puso una cara más seria al ver mi expresión- ¿Naruto? 

-¿Dónde estabas en realidad ayer por la noche?- 

-Y-ya te lo dije, te fui a buscar- mentiroso. 

-Dime la verdad, o es que no me tienes confianza- dije haciendo una cara triste, se que no le gusta verme así, pues suelo utilizar esto cuando quiero conseguir algo y él no me lo quiere dar. 

-¿Por qué dices que miento?- 

-Te conozco, al menos un poco más que al principio y se que mientes- además de que te vi. 

Lo vi dudar por un instante pero luego dijo. 

-Dime Naruto... ¿desde cuando conoces a tus amigas y... y cuanto saben de ti?, y digo de ellas porque apenas las conozco, en cambio a los chicos y a Hinata ya los conocía desde antes, así que...- 

-¿Qué tienen que ver con esto?- 

-Es solo que...- 

-Sasuke\- lo miré con cara de si-no-te-apresuras-me-enojaré. 

-Han estado actuando extrañas conmigo- 

-Sabes, eso ya no es novedad, y se que te parecen extrañas pero- 

-¡LO SE! pero, es más de lo normal- 

-¿Y cómo sería "más de lo normal"?- 

-Tal vez no sea nada y sean especulaciones mías- 

-Sasuke, ya vasta de rodeos y dime que es lo que pasa- 

-Te lo diré pero tu medirás por qué has estado actuando extraño últimamente- asentí, de todas formasplaneaba decírselo- bueno lo que pasa es que... bueno, me di cuenta de que no te quiero- 

Crack* casi escuché como sonó mi corazón al escuchar eso, yo.. al menos fue directo y así se por donde comenzar, o por donde seguir... y-yo.. ¿entonces por eso la beso? 

-N-no es eso Naru, no lo mal interpretes yo- 

-¿QUE NO LO MAL INTERPRETE, ES EN SERIO?- debe estar demente- ¿SABES LO QUE ME COSTÓ DARME CUENTA DE QUE SIENTO ALGO POR TI QUE, ¡QUE HABÍA COMENZADO A CORRESPONDER TUS SENTIMIENTOS!... los que creía que eran tus sentimientos hacia mi- dije notando como mi voz comenzaba a quebrarse, lo cual no iba a permitir- acaso tu- 

Entonces me besó, m-me estaba besando, ¿por qué lo hacía? no lo entiendo. 

-No Naruto, mi Naruto yo no te quiero, me dí cuenta de ello cuando hablé con ellas, me hicieron ver que mis sentimientos por ti van más allá, no te quiero porque yo te amo mi Naru, no llores por favor, no me gusta verte así me rompe el corazón- 

-I-IDIOTA SUÉLTAME- dije tratando de zafarme de su agarre- no te creo, además te vi... te vi con ella- 

-¿Me viste?- me dijo con cara dudosa pero luego reacciono entonces continué. 

-T-te estabas besando con una tipa en la calle, te vi mientras regresaba a la casa, por eso te dije que mentías, tu no fuiste a buscarme fuiste a verla a ella- 

-Eso fue un mal entendido yo- 

-Entonces el beso que le diste eran puras alucinaciones mías- dije enojado. 

-No pero- 

-YA VES, POR ESO ES QUE NO PUEDO CREERTE- sentía ganas de llorar pero no podía, no podía permitirme llorar frente a alguien- ¿Y SI YO TE DIJERA QUE ME BESÉ CON SAI O CON OTRA PERSONA? 

-¡QUÉ! CON SAI Y CON OTRA PERSONA, QUIEN ES EL MALDITO, DIME Y LO MATO- 

-Ya ves, tú también reaccionaste así- dije intentando calmarme- ¿por qué habría de creerte?- 

Entonces pareció reaccionar a lo que dije por lo que se calmó. 

-ven- dijo y me llevó hacia el sillón- ella es una fan loca obsesiva que me ha estado siguiendo desde hace tiempo, pensé que seguía en prisión, pues ya me había hartado con su acoso así que lo arreglé, pero un par de días antes me la volví a encontrar aunque se veía extraña, no estaba tan eufórica como antes, no se como pero se enteró de que tu y yo nos íbamos a casar, me dijo que me dejaría en paz con una condición, la cual me diría ayer precisamente a la hora que saliste, así que una hora después fui con ella, cuando llegué me lo preguntó directamente y le dije que si, no solo por nuestras familias que yo te amaba entonces ella, para dejarme en paz me pidió- 

-Un beso- dije interrumpiéndolo. 

-Si, un beso- como vio que no decía nada continuó- me negué por supuesto, pero dijo que sería el primero y último, que de verdad me quería y que si yo era feliz estaba bien, lo cual me dejó algo dudoso pero al final acepte- 

-...- no sabía si creerle o no. 

-¿Naruto?- él solo me miraba expectante. 

-Es que Sasuke yo, no quiero que duela, cuando te vi con ella dolió, y hace rato cuando me dijiste que no me querías me volvió a doler el pecho, no quiero que duela, no me gusta- 

-Prometo que haré todo lo posible por que no te sientas así, pero no lo lograré si no confías en mi, dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no estoy jugando que soy serio contigo- 

-N-no lo se yo- 

-Por favor- 

-Supongo que podría intentarlo- dije un poco dudoso. 

-Ahora que recuerdo, ¿es cierto lo que dijiste, sobre que comenzabas a corresponderme?- me preguntó con una sonrisa un poco burlona pero en sus ojos había duda y ¿esperanza?. 

-Y-yo tal vez- dije un poco sonrojado, se me había escapado decirle eso, estaba enojado y bueno. 

-Estoy muy feliz- me dijo abrazándome y luego me dio un beso, no uno lascivo ni desesperado, sino uno dulce, tierno, se sentía bien hasta que nos tuvimos que separar por el bendito oxigeno. 

-Será mejor que nos apuremos o se nos hará tarde para ir con nuestros padres- dije reaccionando y dirigiéndome a mi cuarto . 

-¿No quieres que te ayude a cambiarte a cambiarte?- ya se me hacía raro tanta paz, pero aún así me gusta, aunque no se lo diré, será su castigo por lo de ayer y hace rato, al menos no aún- por cierto, ya no me dijiste que era lo que te preocupaba, por que no creo que fuera solo lo del beso- 

-Será mejor que se los diga en la comida, también se lo tengo que decir a mi padre pues es... algo delicado- de hecho ya se me había olvidado, pero no se lo diré. 

-¡Qué! pero- 

-En la comida ¿si? por ahora quiero descansar un poco- 

-Está bien, iré a bañarme y cambiarme, nos iremos en un par de horas- 

-JA YO GANÉ- 

-Eso no es justo- 

-Claro que si, nunca dijimos que no podíamos y que no podíamos hacer- 

-Bueno ya está hecho, ahora hay que esperar a ver el resultado, por que te recuerdo que ese sólo era un paso para- 

-Si si ya lo se- 

-Espero que todo salga bien- 


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**CAPITULO 7**

* * *

-¡AAAHHHHH! que vergonzoso, como pude haberme confesado así al teme-

Decidí creer en su palabra, me hizo feliz lo que me dijo y se que si no lo hiciera Iruka-sensei me reñiría.

-Ya solo falta que Sasuke me llame para-

-Dobe, es hora de irnos- hablando del rey de Roma.

-¡Ya te dije que no me llames dobe, teme!- de hecho ya no me molesta tanto como antes que me diga así, pero no pienso decirlo.

-Si si, ¿ya estás listo?-

-Si solo deja tomo algo- dije dirigiéndome hacia mi ropero y saqué una memoria.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Es lo que he estado haciendo en la computadora-

Dicho eso bajamos y un coche nos esperaba en la entrada, debe ser el que nos llevará al lugar.

-Naruto-sama su padre me mandó por usted y su novio-

WAAA por que tubo que decir novio, creo que lo que pasó en la mañana me afectó algo.

-Dobe ¿estas bien? estas algo rojo- dijo algo burlón a lo que le dí un codazo.

-No digas nada teme-

Cuando nos subimos al vehículo y este comenzó a andar me di cuenta de algo, no sabía por qué nuestros padres nos mandaron llamar.

-¿Sasuke?- dije llamando su atención- ¿sabes por qué quieren hablar con nosotros? porque no creo que sea para lo de la boda, de eso se están encargando Mikoto-san e Iruka-sensei, y ya ves como se pusieron la última ves que solo intentaron "mejorar" la decoración-

-Ni que lo digas, de solo recordarlo me dan escalofríos-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo se, solo me dijeron que tenían algo que decirnos- dijo encogiéndose de hombros... creo que voy a decirle.

-Sasuke..- si, primero se lo diré a él, así no me será tan difícil explicarlo después- es sobre...

Y así le explique lo de los mensajes y la extraña sensación de que alguien nos vigila. El resto del camino me la pasé pensando... ¿como le diría a Kurama que alguien me acosa y él no se ha dado cuenta?, no le gusta no enterarse de las cosas y se que esto lo pondrá furioso.

-Señor, ya están aquí-

-¿Que sucede papá, qué quieres decirnos?- le dije en cuanto estuvimos solos.

-Es solo que...-

Eso ya es mala señal, mi papá nunca duda en decir nada y cuando lo hace solo significan problemas, y casi siempre son para mi.

-¿Kurama, está todo bien?- preguntó el teme, pero yo ya tenía una idea de donde iba esto, y al ver la cara de Fugaku lo estaba confirmando...

En definitiva no era nada bueno.

-Lo que pasa es que... ¡ya están las invitaciones para la boda!- dijo con tono burlón.

-...-

-...-

-Te urge mucho desacerte de mi verdad-

-No es que no me agrade la idea Kurama pero, que hay de-

-No te preocupes hijo, de hecho esa es la otra cosa de la que veníamos a decirles- jajaja al parecer al teme no le gustó que lo interrumpiera su padre- mañana vamos a dar una conferencia de prensa anunciando su compromiso-

-Naruto, ¿estas bien?- me preguntó mi papá y sentí la mirada de los demás hacia mi.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Es que tu...- comenzó a decir Sasuke. Ya se por que lo dicen.

-¿Tan extraño es que yo guarde la calma? digo ni que fuera el fin del mundo-

-¿Es por eso?- me preguntó Sasuke.

-Si-

-¿Qué es eso? Sasuke- preguntó Fugaku, yo dudé un poco en decirles y en cómo pero Sasuke me tomó de la otra mano por debajo de la mesa y proseguí.

-Esto..-dije sacando la memoria y se la entregué- hace un par de semanas que alguien me acosa- okey empecé mal eso lo sé con ver las expresiones que pusieron al decir eso, pero Sasuke me apretó un poco la mano, en estos momentos me alegro de haberle dicho al teme- antes de que digan cualquier cosa déjenme acabar-

Y así les conté todo, desde el primero hasta el... el último.

-¿Naruto?- vi que no sólo Sasuke, sino también su papá y el mío me miraron preocupados, pues al notar ese pequeño detalle me quedé en blanco. "Hoy no recibí ningún mensaje".

Entonces mi papá pareció comprender el por qué de mi estado y puso una cara sombría pero casi inmediatamente pasó a una más serena.

-Bueno, ya no se preocupen por eso, yo me encargaré de arreglarlo, mientras tanto vallan preparando qué dirán mañana en la prensa- dijo papá intentando cambiar un poco la atmósfera que se estaba formando.

-Y también deben comunicarse con Mikoto e Iruka para estar al tanto con la boda, porque si la descuidan se enojarán y bueno, eso no será bonito- lo apoyó Fugaku-san y al momento le dió un escalofrío

-JAJAJAJAJAJA NI ME LO RECUERDES, te compadezco de solo pensar que tu convives con ella todos los días-

-¿A si? pues al menos yo si tengo algo de acción en las noches, a diferencia de otra persona, y sabes a que me refiero-

-Y quién dice que no lo hago-

-¡YA BASTA!- dijimos Sasuke y yo al unísono

-no teníamos por qué saber eso- dije algo sonrojado por el exceso de información.

-Descuida dobe, muy pronto tu y yo podremos presumir sobre eso, es mas, si quieres podemos comenzar hoy- me dijo con cara pervertida.

-I-idiota, no digas eso en público- mala elección de palabras, pues Sasuke sonrió más y Kurama desprendía un aura que prometía muerte.

-¿Seguros que no han comenzado? por que no se han soltado la mano desde hace rato- dijo Fugaku-san haciendo que me sintiera ¿descubierto? y que nos soltáramos.

-Bueno continuemos, no hay que dejar que la comida se enfríe y no se preocupen por lo otro, nosotros nos encargaremos, ustedes deben concentrarse sólo en la escuela y la boda- dijo mi papá.

Terminamos de comer y platicar de cosas más triviales el resto del día aunque sospecho que lo hacen a propósito para no preocuparnos más, pero los dejaré, confiaré en que mi padre y ahora también Fugaku-san se ocuparán del resto.

Terminamos de comer y nos dirigimos hacia la salida y nos dirigimos al departamento.

Al llegar Sasuke me abrazó por la espalda cuando cerró bien la puerta y revisó que no hubiera nadie "sospechoso".

-Sabes el viernes habrá un festibal en el templo y queria saber si tu quisieras ir...-

-Me gustaría ir teme, gracias- dije al ver por donde iba el asunto y al ver que se tardaba un poco en decirlo.

-¿Por qué me agradeces? el que debería hacerlo soy yo por aceptar-

-Lo digo por haberme salvado en la comida, normalmente no me pongo nervioso con esas cosas pero de alguna manera, el que mi papá no estubiera enterado de algo como eso es...-

-Descuida dobe, para eso estamos ¿no?, para apoyarnos-

-jeje ya suenas como tu padre-

-Es que con tan linda novia quien no haría lo mismo-

-¡Idiota! yo no soy una mujer- dije haciendo un ligero puchero.

-Eso ya lo se dobe, solo lo dije para molestarte- dijo haciendo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-¿Eres un idiota?- dije ya más en tono de burla que de enojo dejando escapar una leve risa.

-Bueno mejor nos apresuramos en ver lo de mañana- dijo a lo que solo di un suspiro, todavía teníamos que preparar lo que vamos a decir y que responderíamos a las posibles preguntas, en definitiva mañana sería un laaaargo día.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**CAPITULO 8**

* * *

-COMO SE LES OCURRE-

-Cálmate un momento dobe, no es para tanto-

-¡Claro, como a ti no te pusieron en la revista como "la prometida más linda de este año"!- dije apresuradamente mientras trataba de recuperar la respiración- SOY UN HOMBRE DATTEBAYO- se nota que estoy molesto y no por los gritos, sino porque cada vez que lo estoy me sale decir "dattebayo".

Lo sé una rara muletilla pero así es.

-Eso lo sé y créeme que a mi tampoco me gusta que te molesten- me dijo abrazándome sobreprotectoramente- pero sabes, te ves adorable cuando te enojas- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

-Tonto- dije ya más calmado y con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Seguramente para mañana ya estará arreglado ese asunto así que deja de enojarte y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde a la escuela- tiene razón será mejor que me calme después de todo, quien se enoja pierde.

-Está bien dattebayo-

-Sigues enojado-

-Tal vez- dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Me separé de Sasuke y terminamos de desayunar, al parecer a alguien le pareció divertido mandar una copia de esa fea revista con ese encabezado tan ridículo así que en cuanto lo leí nuestro desayuno se vio interrumpido.

-Apresúrate dobe-

-Si si ya oí no me apresures- estábamos por llegar a la escuela cuando.

-¡Qué demonios...!-

-¿No esos son...?-

-¡AHÍ ESTÁN!- exclamó uno de ellos y todos se nos vinieron encima antes de que pudiéramos correr o hacer algo nos interceptaron y comenzaron a bombardearnos con un montón de preguntas.

-¡CHICOS POR AQUÍ!- gritó uno de los empleados de mi papá.

-Vamos teme- y como pudimos entramos a la escuela.

-¡¿Qué está sucediendo?!- le pregunté mientras nos dirigíamos a la dirección.

-Kurama-sama se los explicará en cuanto lleguemos-

-Esto es muy problemático- exclamó algo fastidiado el teme y no pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa- ¿qué es tan divertido dobe?-

-Sonaste igual que Shikamaru- y comencé a reír más fuerte haciendo que el teme sonriera.

-Pasen, los están esperando dentro- se retiró y antes de poder abrir la puerta Sasuke tomó mi cara.

-Sabes dobe te ves adorable cuando te enojas- comenzó a acercarse más a mi quedando muy juntos- pero me gusta mucho más cuando sonríes-

-I-IDIOTA no digas esas cosas- estaba muy rojo, tanto por lo que me dijo como por su cercanía, un poco más y sus labios tocarían los míos.

Poco a poco se fueron acercando y estaban a sólo unos milímetros cuando.

-¿Podrían dejar de coquetear frente la dirección? hay asuntos que resolver y todavía están los chis-... comunicativos de la prensa ahí afuera así que será mejor que pasen-

Maldito Ero-senil mata pasiones, sólo porque él está en la friendzone no significa que todos estemos igual dattebayo.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos sobre cómo hacer sufrir a mi queridísimo padrino que no me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba igual o peor que yo.

-Sean rápidos que tenemos clases y ya han de haber empezado dattebayo- dije cortante y serio.

-Tranquilízate Naruto- dijo mi padre y parecía querer continuar pero.

-¿Cuántas veces e escuchado eso hoy?- dije interrumpiéndolo a lo que me miró mal pero lo dejó pasar y siguió hablando.

-Como decía o trataba de decir- dijo eso último viéndome a mi- al parecer se filtró información de que ustedes dos estudian aquí-

-Nosotros ya esperábamos que los buscaran en las casas de Kurama y Fugaku al dar la noticia, es por eso que los mandamos al departamento en donde están ahora- prosiguió Ero-senil viendo unos papeles que tenía en las manos.

-No es que quisiéramos deshacernos de ustedes, pero como teníamos que empezar a preparar el lugar, el día y todo no queríamos que ustedes se sintieran muy presionados- suspiré, vaya así que por eso fue tteba.

-Por cierto, ¿donde está mi papá Kurama?-

-Él está haciendo unos trabajos por eso no vino pero me encargó decirte que ya tenía eso y que le dijeras si irías por por él o te lo mandaba-

-Emm si claro, dígale que yo iré por él- ¿qué será eso de lo que hablan?

-¿Y qué ha pasado con lo que les dije el sabado?-

-Seguimos en eso, ya tenemos quien podría ser pero... es mejor estar seguros porque sólo son suposiciones pero no se preocupen, a todo esto, ya no te han mandado nada verdad-

-Si, desde el viernes-

-Ya veo, por lo mientras céntrense en sus cosas y dejen esto en mis manos-

\- bueno ya nos vamos-

-¿Puedes quedarte un segundo Uchiha? debo hablar contigo, mientras adelantate cachorro- iba a empezar a replicar cuando dijo.

-Por favor, será rápido- entonces salí de ahí, no porque haya dicho por favor, sino que se veía algo serio y ya estaba aburrido.

Me quedé esperando al teme no porque quisiera saber que le estaba diciendo mi papá, para nada, es que no quiero que lo regañen mucho por llegar tarde, si es eso.

Estaba tan inmerso en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que Sasuke estaba saliendo del despacho hasta que soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿Y ahora que tienes teme?-

-¿Naruto, qué haces aquí?-

-Te esperaba, ¿no es obvio?- alzó una ceja pero luego hizo una leve sonrisa y comenzó a caminar- por cierto ¿que te dijo mi papá?, porque saliste de ahí algo pálido- "actúa natural, que no sepa que quieres saber" decía en mi mente. Entonces soltó otro suspiro y dijo.

-me dijo algo como "si tocas de más a mi cachorro antes de la boda al menos te las verás conmigo" y eso- jajajaja de solo imaginarlo me da risa, y yo pensando que era otra cosa más importante.

-Ahora que recuerdo, ya no me explicaste bien lo del asunto con Sakura e Ino, porque son ellas a las que te refieres ¿no?-

-Si- miró un momento su reloj y me dijo- estuvimos mucho tiempo en la dirección ya va a ser hora del almuerzo, que tal si vamos a dejar nuestras cosas y comemos, ya en la casa hablamos con más calma-

-Esta bien andando-

Al llegar al salón esperamos a que el profesor saliera para luego nosotros entrar, cuando lo hicimos no fue de extrañar que algunos nos hicieran una que otra pregunta sobre la conferencia que dimos el domingo, ninguno se mostraba sorprendido pues al ver el comportamiento de Sasuke hacia mi y aveces el mía hacia él ya se las olían.

-Así que independientemente de la boda ustedes ya son pareja ¿no?- decía Kiba un tanto burlón.

-Si ¿algún problema?- dijo Sasuke levantando una ceja.

-N-no para na-

-¡NARUTOOOO!- maldición, ahora no.

Un chico de cabello negro entró al salón a toda velocidad y se lanzó encima mío.

-¡DIME QUE NO ES CIERTO, QUE ES PURO CHISME DE LA PRENSA TU NO PUEDES DEJARME POR ESE!- o no, Sasuke ya comenzaba a emanar un aura que no presagiaba nada bueno- ¡¿QUÉ PASARÁ CON NOSOTROS?! ¡PIENSA EN NUESTROS HIJOS!- creo que iré preparando el funeral de Sai.

-Sai tu y yo no tenemos hijos y no hay nada entre nosotros- dije serio.

-PERO PODRÍAMOS TENERLOS DESPUÉS- seguía insistiendo, me abrazó con más fuerza acercandose demasiado a mi rostro y ahí fue donde firmó su sentencia de muerte.

-¡ALÉJATE DE ÉL MALDITA COPIA BARATA!-

-Fue un gusto conocerte Sai- y de un segundo a otro estaba detrás de mis amigos- ¿me ayudarían a organizar su funeral?-

-¡Claro! yo veré la decoración- dijo Ten Ten que quien sabe de donde había salido.

-NARU-CHAAN AYUDAME- gritaba corriendo de Sasuke por todo el salón, supongo que debo salvarlo.

-Esta bien Sasu de todas formas me voy a casar contigo ¿no?- todos se me quedaron viendo pues lo había dicho de una forma algo infantil y era raro MUY raro que yo hiciera eso pues sólo lo había hecho un par de veces- ¿acaso no crees en mi palabra?- dije haciendo como que comenzaría a llorar por lo que todos los que estaban presentes voltearon a ver a Sasuke queriendo matarlo con la mirada por mi actual estado por lo que sonreí mentalmente.

-N-no es eso mi Naru pe-pero es que te estaba abrazando y y tu eres sólo mío y..- comenzó a angustiarse un poco pero lo notó más que yo pues trató de disimularlo.

-S-si lo entiendes supongo que está bien- dije haciendo una sonrisa calmando así a todos- pero Sai deberías rendirte ya, sabes que ahora estoy con Sasuke y que sólo te quiero como un amigo así que lo mejor para todos sería que buscaras a alguien más- dije ya más serio escuchando alguno que otro murmuro como "justo en la friendzone" pero no me reí.

Es más ni siquiera me causó gracia pues yo aprecio mucho a Sai y quería que supiera que era en serio.

-Esta bien Naru lo entiendo- dijo haciendo una sonrisa falsa- ya es tarde debo volver a clases-

-OH es cierto nos vemos chicos- se despidió Ten Ten dirigiéndose a la salida detrás de Sai.

-Tenías que hacerlo tarde o temprano Naruto-

-Lo se Hinata, será mejor que nos sentemos pronto empezará la clase, por cierto ¿sabes dónde estan Sakura e Ino? no las he visto desde que vine-

-No lo se, no vinieron desde que empezaron las clases-

-Bueno, seguramente nos lo dirán mañana-

-Bueno mocosos comencemos la clase- ya había llegado Kakashi-sensei y llevábamos veinte minutos de clases cuando.

-Di-disculpe ¿s-se encuentra Naruto-sama?- ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

-Ah si ¡Naruto! puedes salir- dijo sin mirar a la persona que estaba en la puerta.

Me paré y dirigí hacia allá viendo que él estaba algo sonrojado y más cuando le agradeció a Kakashi-sensei pero antes de salir este volteó y se quedó mirándolo hasta que cerré la puerta.

-jeje con que te gusta mi sensei- dije en tono de burla a lo que se sonrojó y trató de negarlo- descuida no diré nada-

-S-si bueno dejando eso de lado su padre me mandó darle esto- dijo pasándome un sobre- dice que lo abra con en joven Uchiha a solas- vi que antes de irse volteó y miro por la ventana de mi salón.

-Descuida es soltero así que tienes oportunidad Iruka-sensei- dije en tono de burla con una sonrisa de medio lado viendo como se ponía tenso por haberlo descubierto.

-N-no es eso- dijo mirándome pero luego suspiró y dijo- nos vemos am-

-Que te he dicho sobre decirme amo Iruka- dije interrumpiéndolo.

-Lo siento Naruto, nos vemos después- y se fue no sin antes darle una última mirada al salón.

Al entrar me di cuenta de que Iruka no era el único que fue flechado "esto se pondrá interesante" y con eso en mente me senté planeando jugar un rato a cupido.

* * *

 **Gracias a todas esas personitas que han agregado esta historia a sus favoritos y que han comenzado a seguirla e incluso a mi.**

 **Soy la única que escribe y edita la historia, por ende los capítulos, así que si se me escapó algún orror ortográfico pido disculpas.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **BYE~BYE**


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**CAPITULO 9**

* * *

"Muy bien está decidido" pensé muy seguro de ello, terminaron las clases y junté a los chicos.

-Qué sucede dobe-

-¡VAMOS A CONSEGUIRLE PAREJA A KAKASHI-SENSEI!- dije entusiasmado y demasiado fuerte, por lo que todos comenzaron a verme como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza o algo- es en serio- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Maldición dobe, si haces esas caras no podré controlarme- me miró con cara pervertida así que le di un golpe el el brazo, el se quejó y comenzamos una pequeña discusión olvidándonos completamente de dónde estábamos. Hubiéramos seguido si no fuera por un carraspeo de parte de Kiba.

-¿Podrían dejar de coquetear en frente de nosotros?- dijo entre burló e incómodo.

-NOSOTROS NO-

-Naruto cálmate-

-Bu-bueno entonces ¿que era eso de la pareja para el profesor?-dijo Hinata en un intento de calmarnos.

-Si, ¿pero por qué ustedes también dicen eso? nosotros no coqueteábamos tteba- dije dando un suspiro y resignándome al ver a todos queriendo decirme "¿en serio preguntó eso?"- bueno ya dejemos ese asunto de lado-

Comencé a decirles todo lo que vi, desde que llegó Iruka-sensei hasta cuando Kakashi-sensei se fue.

-Vaya, quien lo diría-

-Con razón se comportaba más extraño de lo habitual-

-KYAAAA HABRÁ KAKAIRU~~- dijeron eufóricas Hinata y Ten Ten, quien nuevamente no sé de donde salió.

-Si si bueno entonces ¿qué dicen?- dije poniendo una mirada cómplice.

-No hay nada más que hacer así que por mí está bien-

-Nosotras encantadas-

-¿Y tú, teme?-

-Bueno no se, depende de cuando sea eso y si es que tengo tiempo, pero si eres tu podríamos arreglarlo..- comenzó a decir acercándose hasta mi oído- comenzando con hacer otro tipo de "cosas"- dijo en un susurro para que sólo yo escuchara haciendo que me sonrojara y le di otro golpe en el brazo.

-Pervertido- dije igual en un susurro pero con una sonrisa de medio lado la cual intenté disimular.

-Ejem-

-Oh si, lo siento- dije saliendo de la pequeña burbuja que se estaba formando-

Y así estuvimos un rato, tuvimos que irnos a otro lugar porque ya era tarde pero de una u otra forma logramos hacer un plan, el cual decidimos poner en marcha aprovechando la cita que tengo con Sasuke.

-¿Me podrías decir otra vez por que estamos aquí?-

-Ya te dije, espor mi... mi ci-cita con Sa-sasuke- dije con un revoltijo de sentimientos por dentro.

-Si pero... ¿no hubiera sido mejor ir con alguno de tus amigos?-

-¿Entonces no quieres estar conmigo?- en cierta forma me dolió.

-N-NO no es eso, pero soy mayor que tu y-

-Y eres quien ha estado conmigo más tiempo, siempre me cuidas así que quiero que también me ayudes con esto- dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-De acuerdo, pero no quiero hacer mal tercio y-

-No te preocupes por eso- dije interrumpiéndolo- como yo te llevo a ti Sasuke llevará a otra persona-

-¡Q-QUE! pero yo- comenzó a balbucear a lo que me pareció tierno.

"Si bakashi-sensei llega a hacerle algo a Iruka-sensei juro que no lo perdonaré" dije a mis adentros.

-¡OH! mira, llegamos- lo jalé y fuimos hacia donde ellos.

-Maldición Sasuke, hubiera traído mi cámara-

-Tienes razón, de haber sabido que pondrían esas expresiones..-

Y es que no era para exagerar, al momento que se vieron sus caras fueros TODO un poema.

-Bueno, andando-

Dejando de lado la primera impresión, fuimos a un restauran, platicamos, reímos, bromeamos, nos deshicimos de una que otra zorra, lo normal. Esperamos a que se sintieran más cómodos entre ellos para deshace- ejem digo, que se conozcan más y en privado así dejarlos ir solos y continuar con la cita original, ya después le pediré a Iruka-sensei que me cuente.

-Nos costó algo estar seguros de que no se separarían al dejarlos pero bueno-

-Entonces~ ¿dónde iremos?- le pregunté a Sasuke una vez estando solos con un tono coqueto.

-Ya lo verás-

Íbamos a comenzar a caminar hasta que me llegó un mensaje.

? ﾟﾒﾮ▶▶? ﾟﾔﾹ▫? ﾟﾔﾷ◀◀? ﾟﾒﾠ

↩Iru-sensei↪

Que malo es naruto-sama ? ﾟﾘﾣ

Por qué lo dices?

? ﾟﾘﾊ?

Por qué más! ?

Me mandaste a una cita con él ? ﾟﾘﾭ?

Yo no te obligué a ir ? ﾟﾘﾉ

Pudiste haberte negado :3

Además se que te gusta sensei, pero sé que eres demasiado tímido como para hacerlo tu mismo

Perooo...

Hazlo si? si no funciona no te preocupes ^3^

Y si se intenta pasar de listo tu sólo dime y yo mismo lo castro ? ﾟﾘﾈ

Esta bien =.=

ya luego me cuentas cómo te fue ? ﾟﾘﾉ?

? ﾟﾒﾮ▶▶? ﾟﾔﾹ▫? ﾟﾔﾷ◀◀? ﾟﾒﾠ

-¿Quién era?-

-Jeje no te pongas celoso, era Iruka-sensei-

-Yo no estaba celoso... ¿y que te dijo?-

-Bueeeno digamos que lo convencí de divertirse-

-Entonces sigamos-

Nos dirigimos a un karaoke, paseamos, cenamos y nos divertimos en la feria. Subimos a varios juegos como los carritos chocones, al martillo, la montaña rusa, ganó un pequeño zorro de peluche y me lo regaló, ya por último fuimos a la noria.

Aunque ahora parece que ya acabo por lo que me siento algo ¿decepcionado?

-¿Eso es todo? digo, es que aún es temprano para regresar- sólo eran las 7:30 y aún estaba con bastante energía.

-No te preocupes kitsune aún falta un lugar tu solo sígueme, será una sorpresa- dijo regalándome una sonrisa muy linda a mi parecer.

-¿Dónde estamos?-

-Este es mi segundo lugar favorito por lo que te lo quería mostrar, nadie más sabe de este lugar-

Decir que es bonito era poco, quedé anonadado.

-Es hermoso Sasuke, me encanta- dije dándole una sonrisa para luego armarme de valor y darle un beso- pero... ¿por qué el segundo?- pregunté inseguro pero curioso- ¿Cuál es el primero?-

Al preguntar eso el se separó por unos momentos para mirarme, sonreír y decirme algo que me dejó más rojo que un tomate, y quién no.

"Es donde sea que estés tu" ¡AAAHHHH! de solo recordarlo siento que se me vuelven a subir los colores a la cara.

-Valla, ya se hizo tarde ¿qué dices si nos vamos?-

-Claro-

Aunque al principio la cita no fue del todo como esperaba me encantó, tal ves debería esperar a mañana para hablarle a Iruka-sensei y preguntarle cómo le fue.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**CAPITULO 10**

* * *

\- to... uto... ruto... ¡Naruto!-

-¡Yo no me acabe la comida!-

-...-

-...-

-PFFFAJAJAJAJAJAJA, CO-COMIDA, QUE RAYOS SIGNIFICA ESO- Sasuke estalló en carcajadas mientras yo me sonrojaba para luego darle un golpe en el brazo- ouch, n-no tenías que golpearme sabes- dijo sobándose el brazo. Yo solo bufé e infle mis cachetes-. Sabes es una curiosa forma de despertar- dijo picando uno de mis cachetes.

-Eso debería decirlo yo teme, primero me espantas y luego te burlas de mí, eres malo-

-Pero aun así me amas-

Después de un rato más de... charla, nos levantamos y dimos un baño para después cambiarnos y alistarnos para ir a la escuela. No sin antes molestar un poco a Sasuke con no decirle el resultado de nuestro pequeño experimento.

Cuando regresamos a la escuela pasó lo que ya me esperaba, los chicos nos abordaron para preguntar el resultado de nuestro no tan elaborado plan, pero plan a fin de cuentas.

-¿Y bien, qué pasó? Cuenta, cuenta- insistían las chicas y algunos de los chicos, los demás, como Shikamaru y Sasuke mantuvieron una expresión indiferente pero en sus ojos se veía su curiosidad.

-No, prefiero que lo vean y deduzcan por sí mismos- contesté dándoles una mirada maliciosa.

-Mooo~ que malo-

-Buenos días, siéntense todos-

Nada, ni un solo ruido se podía escuchar de parte de los alumnos, el único que reaccionó del shock fui yo, pues por lo que me había contado Iruka-sensei deduje que acabaría así más o menos.

-Buen día profesor-

Con esto poco a poco se fueron recuperando del estupor inicial, unos más rápidos que otros claro.

-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?-

Ya me preguntaba cuánto iban a tardar en preguntar eso.

-¿De qué hablan mocosos? Soy yo-

Y un nuevo silencio volvió a reinar en el aula, aunque no me sorprende, pues ver de buenas a primeras el rostro descubierto de sensei cuando por años nadie ha podido hacerlo es para sorprenderse.

-Ya veo a lo que te refería kitsune-

-Jejeje se los dije, entonces supongo que ya sabes el resultado de nuestro experimento- dije volteándolo a ver y dándole una gran sonrisa.

-Parece que Kakashi ya no tendrá que utilizar a manuela cuando se sienta solo-

-¡A no!, eso sí que no, si piensa que puede comenzar a propasarse con mi lindo Iruka se equivoca, y estoy seguro de que mi padre pensará lo mismo que yo- dije serio

-¿Tu lindo Iruka?-

-Ya sabes a lo que me refiero teme-

-Hmm- sólo bufó de lado.

-Sabes que sólo tengo ojos para ti- dije actuando cual quinceañera enamorada.

-Ustedes dos, dejen de hablar-

-¡Si, no coman pan enfrente de los pobres!- apoyó uno de nuestros compañeros seguido de varios otros haciendo que me sonrojara y que Sasuke lo fulminara con la mirada haciéndolos callar.

Ahora que recuerdo, hoy tampoco vinieron Sakura e Ino; me pregunto por qué, no vienen desde la conferencia de prensa. Tendré que preguntarle a mi papá.

Después de que terminaron las clases salimos del salón, todo transcurrió de lo más normal.

-Terminó mejor de lo que esperé- confesó Shikamaru mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

-Tienes razón, ¡hoy no nos dejó tanta tarea!-

-¿Qué tu sólo puedes pensar en esas cosas?-

-¡Ya basta chicos!-

-Que fastidio-

Como dije, cualquier día normal. O eso creí hasta que casi al mismo tiempo los teléfonos de todos nosotros comenzaron a sonar. Y al parecer a todos nosotros nos dijeron lo mismo, aunque claro con otras palabras pero podrían resumirse a esto: "tienes que ir a casa ahora".

Segundos después de haber finalizado la llamada llegaron los respectivos carros de cada uno por nosotros. Antes de subir nos vimos y con la mirada quedamos en hablar luego.

-¡¿Chicos están bien?!- cuando Sasuke y yo entramos al carro Iruka nos abrazó a ambos y nos miró detenidamente.

-Si, estamos bien- dije tratando de calmarlo y Sasuke sólo le dio un asentimiento de su parte-. ¿Qué está pasando Iruka? ¿A qué se refieren nuestros papás con-

-Lo siento Naruto-sama pero no puedo decirle nada, sólo le digo que en estos momentos nos dirigimos con sus padres a la mansión-

-Entiendo, no te preocupes- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

Pero se que ni Sasuke ni yo estaremos tranquilos hasta saber que pasa. Aunque más que saberlo lo veo, está escrito en toda su cara. Pero para notarlo tienes que ser muy bueno viendo a través de las mascaras de la gente. Yo lo aprendí por las malas.

-Dobe reacciona, ya llegamos-

Había estado tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que ise todo en automatico, desde bajar del auto hasta llegar a la puerta. Pero por la mirada del teme parece que si de dio cuenta.

-Eh si, lo se- dije espabilado. Nos dirigimos al despacho y al entrar nos esperaban Kurama, Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, un chico rubio que no pude reconocer e inclusive ero-senil. Esto es serio.

-Em.. ¿hola?- saludé con algo de duda.

-¿Qué ocurre?- dijo directo. A que es todo un amor (notese el sarcasmo).

-Será mejor que se sienten- comenzó a decir ero-senil señalando los sillones que no estaban ocupados.

-¿Y bien?- pregunté impaciente.

-Iré directo al grano, pero deben prometer no alterarse, en especial tu Naruto- comenzó diciendo Kurama mientras se levantaba de su lugar y nos entregaba unas carpetas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando las abrimos. Habíamos comenzado a leer lo que decía y ya estábamos alerta desde que vimos el nombre de quien se trataba. Ahora que recuerdo, el uniforme que llevan el hermano de Sasuke y el chico rubio son de una organización... son de Akatsuki.

Fue ahí donde llegué a la parte más importante y comprendí la razón por la cual están dos miembros de Akatsuki aquí. Y fue como un balde de agua fría cuando recordé a dos personas. Quienes no solo no estaban desde hace ya varios días; los cuales no solo coinciden con los de la información, sino que están relacionadas directamente con este sujeto.

Esto es más grave de lo que creí. Ya había comenzado a moverse.

Orochimaru, había vuelto.

* * *

 **Lo siento se está algo aburrido, pero me bloquee y no sabía bien como escribir esto pues tiene que dar paso a otros sucesos.**

 **De hecho aún tengo mis dudas sobre lo siguiente pero con esto ya de base me será más fácil seguir con el próximo.**

 **Este capítulo va dediado a _Guest_.**

 **Gracias por leer, agregar a sus favoritos, seguir la historia y comentar. Eso ayuda mucho.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **BYE~BYE**


End file.
